A twist of fate
by Roseemmett forever
Summary: Isadora is ready to share the story of he best friend. It's may be brutal but must be heard. Then will history repeat its self? Or can it be stopped? Will emmett be able to save his love rose? From no other then his brother...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

MY MISTAKE, HER LIFE  
_

WILL BE EVENTUALLY EMMETT AND ROSE STORY. FOR NOW IT WILL BE WHAT HAPPENED IN MY LIFE WITH MINOR CHANGES, LIKE TIME PERIODS. STICK WITH ME I PROMISE IT IS NOT A BORING STOTY. MY LIFE WAS ANYTHING BUT THAT.  
_

My childhood had been a walk in the park. Mother an father had always treated me as if I were an angel. Me being the only only child of one of the richest family in our small town, I got most things other children would only dream of.

I always kept those things to myself, I never wanted someone to think different of me. My best friend Elsa sadly wasn't a lucky as I. She had three older brothers who seemed to always come before her. I invited her to my house as much a I could manage, always giving her anything she wanted while there.

As young girls we would play together. She had chores everyday and I would always help her. Are childhood was blissful, some would say, and I would have to agree.

During the beginning of our teen years it seemed we both had the same fate. I still was treated like an angel. Only this time I had taken the role of looking the part.

I had ocean blue eyes that everyone noticed. They were gorgeous, but not the thing everyone was drawn to. They were only a complement to the golden ringlets that lay just above my lower back. I had pale and beautiful skin that made my sun kissed cheeks pop when you looked my way. I was what everyone wanted to be, and I knew it, I just chose not to acknowledge it.

Elsa was treated as the mistake in her family, and her parents didn't hide what they felt. She was pretty with blue green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her wavy hair laid down her back like mine, but the color didn't give the same appeal mine did.

The color of her skin was pale, but ha a hint of olive tone to it from working alongside her brothers in the felid. Most of the girls around the town would look down on her for it. I on the other hand thought if only added to her beauty.

When we grew to around 15 we had both been granted with wonderful looks. We both now looked like women, and all signs of are child like figures were long gone.

I stood at 5' 8" with legs to die for. My hair hadn't changed and were still golden ringlets on my lower back. My eyes were even more blue and and looked like crystals. I was easily the most gorgeous female in town and it seemed every man had started to notice.

Elsa had barely changed hair, eyes, skin, and life were still the same. She'd grown a little and was now standing 5' 5" , but it wasn't much. Boys would glance get way, but it seemed they always found there way back to me. It's not that I didn't enjoy the attention i just had hoped it could be shared between us.

This is how we both lived out life's until we both reached the age of 18. This was the age we were both courted. I was courted to the only guy that had but me at a loss of words, Bennett Hale.

He had blonde hair a blue eyes to match mine perfectly. He was 6'3", the perfect hight, and was strikingly handsome! This was all wonderful, but what caught my eye the first encounter we had was his muscular build.

As for Elsa, she had also caught the eyes of a man. August, he had chocolate brown hair and blackish brown hair. He was handsome enough but nothing extraordinary.

During both our courtships, our relationship relationship becomes dimmed and dimmer. Now as I look back on it, I wish I would have been around her and August more. Maybe then I would have noticed there was something if about him. Maybe, I'd even still have my best friend.

Elsa's life didn't go the way anyone's should. I'm ready to tell her story so she may forever be at rest. My name is Isadora and this is the story of myself, my best friend, and our family.


	2. Lovekinda

Chapter 2- love...kinda

When Elsa went on her first couple dates I never went with her. She pretty much made it clear that when she was with August she only wanted to be with him. It never upset me. I ft the same with Bennett.

Every time she would go it seemed she would come back happy. The only thing that was off was she would never tell me how things went.

I would sit with her for hours giving every detail about what me an Bennett had done, where we went, how far we went. It was never anything past a kiss on the cheek. Yet it was something.

She was almost secretive. It was like she didn't want anyone to know what went on.

I remember one night after a date with Bennett, that was amazing, I decided I'd walk over to Elsa's to see how her and August were. I hadn't seen her in forever.

When I got closer I heard yelling, but thought not much of it till I got closer and the voices, words, and meaning were becoming clear.

It was August and it was Elsa. He was screaming at her and she was trying we best to keep him quite.

"You slut!" He shouted "talking with those other men"

" August please" she begged " you know I only have eyes for you, please calm down. Ill give you what you want you know I will."

He gave a crooked smile. Not cute but almost disturbing "hell yes you will you little bitch" he kissed her with full force and started pushing he into her bed chamber.

I was baffled. I'd never seen a women get treated this way. Especially the sweetest and most amazing women in the world. Elsa, my best friend.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran to the safest place I could think of. Bennett's arms.

I ran to his house and knocked on the door. He came out shortly after with a first confused look on his face. Then when he saw me it was almost hurt.

I realized then I had the wet moisture running down my face that I had been fighting so hard to keep back. They streamed down and I was soon being braced by his strong warm arms.

He soothed me. He sat me on his lap an I wept into his shoulder. He creased my hair with his hand and it made me feel safe. He was the best thing I'm my life.

He shushed my weeps and I tried to calm myself down. It was of no use. I couldn't get the picture out of my head. Worst of all was what might be happening now. I could have stopped him!

I screamed at myself inside trying to tell accuse myself of what I did wrong! It only made my weeping worse and I wasn't helping Bennett's nerves.

"Darling what is upsetting you" he said in a hushed tone

"Elsa...August...why" I couldn't figure out how to get my mouth to move and speak the words I wanted. I was helpless.

We sat there and eventually he took me to his spare bedroom to sleep. Not allowing me to leave the house in my state. Which I secretly was great-full for. Being alone would only make this worse.

I never told him the events that led me to him that dreadful night until months later. I never found out what led Augusts behavior to Elsa either. I never will find out. It's my fault I won't. I could have stopped it.

TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK? PLEASE:)


	3. Forgive and forget

Chapter 3: forgive and forget

As months passed I never had the courage to say anything to Elsa. I was afraid she'd be angry with me for speaking of it.  
She was very protective over August and I didn't want to over step the boundary she had set. It wasn't my place to speak about it, I thought.  
Sometimes before she would visit I would think I had built up enough courage but when I saw her smile the strength would fade.  
I kept telling myself it was best not to say anything. That it would only ruin my best friends happiness and that not what I wanted.  
About 5 moths out I had almost forgot about the whole situation and I'd never seen anything like it again so I figured it was a one time thing.  
Everything was good when I forgot, are relationship was forming again. We had gone to the park together with both our men, who seemed to get along very well.  
All things were completely perfect. That's what I thought would stay until my curiosity got the best of me one dreadful day.  
Elsa was heading to my house for some tea. I hadn't given a thought to the day where I saw Elsa and August until she arrived at my house and the same pleading face she wore that day was now once more on her face.  
It hit me hard. The day her face looked like that was one of the worst days of my life. I couldn't see her like that again. It was time.  
She walked in trying her best to hide the fear with a smile. However I was her best friend. I could see right through her.  
We sat and had small talk, nothing unusual just how we were an what we had been up to. Elsa avoiding the topic I so much wanted to talk about.  
Then I just said it. I couldn't hold it in for a second longer " Elsa why does August treat you in such bad ways!"  
She looked astonished " what are you speaking of Isadora"  
" you know exactly what I'm speaking of, why did August call such horrid things that night so many moths ago? I heard it all! I didn't know what to think! How to act! He pushed you into you bedroom"  
She looked at me so many emotions crossed her face I couldn't keep up. The one that stopped on her face was not just anger, but furry.  
I had done the one thing I had told myself was not a good thing to do. I had just ruined my friendship. I had crossed the one boundary she had enforced.  
She stood towering over me. I knew if I stood I would tower over her but I had to take what was coming for me. I owed it to her for being such an awful friend.  
" It is none of your business Isadora what me and August have going on in our relationship. You don't see me pestering you about Bennett." She screamed.  
" Your right you don't! Only because you don't have to! We are best friends we are supposed to share these thing with each other! I do share them with you! But you don't share with me!" I screamed! I had lost all patience for her! She was not being the friend I had been to her!  
" Well if you don't think I treat you as a best friend maybe we're not." She said this with a straight face. Not a sign of emotion crossing it.  
"Maybe your right. I hope you have a happy life with August. And for your sake I hope he treats you well." I don't know why I was being so kind to her. I just couldn't bring myself to part with her on such bad terms. No matter the way she thought she was my best friend.  
She turned on her heal leaving me alone. I curled my body into a ball and tried once more not to let the warm moisture fill my eyes. But it once more was of no use.  
I cried for what seemed like forever until I heard a knock on my door. It wasn't soft like Elsa's or strong and masculine like my Bennett's. I figured it was someone lost so I ignored them.  
Once more the knock came so I stood smearing the tears from my face and I peeked out the window. The person standing there was not who I expected at all.  
It was August. He had the evil and devious smile plastered on his face. I froze I couldn't find and ounce of strength to move. So I watched till he became fluttered when he saw someone and ran.  
I stayed there unable to move. So many things ran through my head. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and a laugh ill never forget. My heart stopped, and I turned around.


	4. Laughing

Chapter 4: laughing

I looked at the face in front of me. It was August. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a creepy or frightening smile, it was genuine.  
"Isadora!" He laughed "are the ok" he asked in a mocking tone.  
" I was just startled" I laughed along with him.  
"Well it's just me...I'm actually here to ask a favor. Oh, and sorry for coming in the back door I thought I saw Elsa, can't have her know I was here." Then he smiled, I didn't know what to think of his confession. It was odd to say the least.  
"Oh, ya that's fine." I stumbled over my words "may I ask why, you're here?"  
"Of corse, I was hoping you would help me on a project?" His smile was so huge you would think he had won a million dollars!  
"What kind of project are we speaking of" I said confusion covering my face.  
"I want to throw Elsa a party"  
I had Almost forgot about her birthday being a mere week away. "Yes, that would be splendid" I sighed "but there is not much we can do on such short notice"  
"Well Bennett's parents own that big ball room, we could have if there, and I've already made a list of people to invite. It would just be the decorating and food I'd need you to Handel." I thought about it.  
"Alright" I smiled "that sounds good, I'm going on a date with Bennett tonight and ill speak with him about it." I said a girlish grin on my face.  
Later that night I heard a knock at the door. I strolled into the entry way and opened the door. I smiled to myself.  
He was so gorgeous. It should be illegal for a man to look this amazing. He had on a nice suit that made him look elegant but sexy. This man was everything.  
I took his arm and he led me to his car. It was a chilly night so instead of are usual walking everywhere we decided to take his car.  
We drive for a short time before arriving at the little coffee shop. It was are favorite place to go. Even the waitress new us by name.  
He pulled in to a parking spot and quickly walked around the side if the car to open my door. He took my hand and led me inside to are favorite table in the corner of the very back.  
There was a counter along one wall and a cooler with choices of cold drinks in the wall by the door. The rest if the area was filled with chairs.  
I was staring at Bennett and him at I. We held each others hand and probably would have stayed like that for an eternity if it wasn't for the soft throat clearing next to us.  
"You two going to look at the menu any time soon?" Cynthia, our favorite waitress asked. She was grinning at us.  
She was in her mid twenties and was very charming. Her hair was short and curled right against her face, her eyes were brown as was her hair. She always wore a pearl neckless and matching earrings.  
I giggled up at her "I think we both have it memorized by now"  
Bennett squeezed my hand " just the usual Cynthia, thank you" he smiled at her.  
We handed her our menus and she scurried off, my guess to be with the owner Anderson. Id always thought there was something between them.  
We went back to the blissful quite we loved so much. A short time after Cynthia left, she returned.  
She gave a small smile and handed Bennett his straight black coffee and for me green tea, I'd never been a coffee drinker.  
"So Bennett" she smiled at him. "You planning on popping the question anytime soon" I choked on the tea I was sipping  
"Well thank you Cynthia that will be all" Bennett said clearly embarrassed. She walked away mumbling to herself about how she was just curious.  
As I cleaned myself up from the tea I had choked on Bennett looked at me raising an eyebrow. " would it be that bad to marry me?"  
I blushed so hard you could see it miles away "of corse not! I just wasn't expecting you to do it anytime soon"  
He laughed and took my hand "you never know" he winked at me.  
With that we took each others hands once more smiling like the lovesick fools we were.  
At that second my phone buzzed. I had just gotten it. I wasn't sure how useful it really was. Only few people had them but I had figured if give it a go. It kept buzzing indicating it was a call.  
I looked down and saw Elsa's name go across the screen. I declined the call not knowing just how important the call was for my best friends safety. If I had answer the call, well then maybe I'd still have my best friend.


End file.
